


If you go down into  the woods today...

by hyuckled



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unexpected Meeting, if you go down into the woods today, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckled/pseuds/hyuckled
Summary: If you go down into the woods today, you're sure of a big surprise!





	If you go down into  the woods today...

If you go down into the woods today,

You're sure of a big surprise.

When Donghyuck went down into the woods that day, he did not expect to see a tall, dark figure casually leaning on a tree a few feet away from him. This was a first, to say the least. No-one had ever been in the woods when he'd been there before. He hadn't realised anyone else knew about this little place he had visited ever since he was young. He had used it as an escape - a place away from people where he could go and let his mind run freely. But now, under the cover of the trees, he found himself confronted with this stranger, who blended in well with the dark atmosphere surrounding them.

Donghyuck figured he should have expected the unexpected, it was the woods after all. But he would never have imagined being confronted with the figure who stood there. From what he could make out from the place he had stopped at, behind a tree, the figure was that of a boy, one of a similar age to himself. It was clear he stood a few inches taller than Donghyuck and, although he could only see his back, Donghyuck had felt captivated by him. Somehow, he was something that had sparked an interest in Donghyuck. He wanted to approach him and find out more about him. But something was stopping him, a small thought creeping into his mind and planting itself there, making it immovable. 

A few more moments had passed, darkness crawling in faster by the minute. A glint of something attracted Donghyuck's attention. It was something that stuck out of the figure's pocket slightly. He could barely make out the shape of a pair of glasses, as the boy before him moved his hand, catching the object on his sleeve. They fell to the floor, between the blades of grass. He watched as the boy bent down, rooting around to find what he had just dropped. He must have found them, Donghyuck thought, seeing as he stood up, leaning back against the tree. 

That's when he heard it, a deep voice speaking, clearly directing his words at Donghyuck.

"You know, instead of just standing there and watching me, you could have just come over and said something. I don't bite." The boy said, turning around to face Donghyuck, who had took a few steps backwards from the tree he had used to hide him. He had felt a slight rush of heat rising into his cheeks and the boy took a few steps forward, stepping into a piece of light, allowing Donghyuck to inspect his features properly. Donghyuck looked at each feature on his face, noticing how defined each was and how they all stood out, overwhelming him. 

"Aren't you coming over?" The voice said again and Donghyuck watched as he sat himself down on some logs and picked up a few twigs and sticks from the floor. Donghyuck wanted to but the nagging feeling kept crawling back into his head, making him more and more nervous. The boy now patted the log beside him, gesturing for him to come and sit with him. It only took a few more seconds until Donghyuck did so, cautiously making his way around other logs to the one the boy was sat on.

"What's your name, then?" the boy asked, prompting him by looking straight at him, unblinking.

"Donghyuck" he murmured, looking straight at the ground. He could feel the boy staring at game but he felt too nervous to do anything about it. There was an audible pause that lasted a few moments before the other boy spoke up.

"Pretty name, pretty face. I like it. I'm Jeno." The boy stated confidently, grinning as he watched Donghyuck smiled shyly. "However, you don't seem the type to be hanging around in the woods at this time." He continued. Donghyuck felt somewhat confused and wondered if he should have said this about Jeno first, not the other way around. Either way, he thought it was nice to share a little spot with someone else, disregarding the fact that they had only just met. Looking up at Jeno, he breathed in deeply and started to tell him about how he had found this spot when he was younger and had kept it a secret for so long. Until he had shown up and taken him by complete surprise. This story was met with a hearty laugh erupting from Jeno, making him smile again. Not many people could make Donghyuck smile and, eventhough they had just met, Donghyuck found himself adding him to the short list of those who could. 

They talked for what seemed like hours before a shrill sound rang from Donghyuck's phone. It was impossible to get a phone call or text message in this area of the woods as there was no signal at all. He checked quickly, noticing it was an alarm signalling that it was 11pm. He had promised to be home for quarter past and, the way back was a 20 minute walk - a 10 minute run if he could run fast enough. He bid him goodbye, running quickly out of the woods and pausing, looking back to see any signs of Jeno but it seemed like Jeno had left too. Donghyuck didn't know if he would bump into this kind stranger again but, deep down, he hoped he would.

*

It was the nightfall of the day after and Donghyuck found himself rushing to get to the woods again, hoping he would see Jeno again. He found it exhilarating and he had wanted to be with Jeno again. 

When he arrived, there was no sign of the other boy. Sighing, he took a seat on the log he had sat on the previous night and picked up a stick, tracing his and Jeno's name into the dirt beneath his feet. Since they had both discovered it on their own terms, Donghyuck had felt it was only right to let Jeno lay claim to some of the area. He pressed hard into the dirt, dragging the stick mercilessly to create each letter of their names. It took him a while but he eventually managed to finish it, laying the stick back down on the ground and grinning to himself.

There was a rustle in the bushes and this startled him. Donghyuck quickly covered the two names he had just carved with a few leaves and looked in the direction of the noise. He let out a small shriek as he saw something emerge from them but, slowly, he realised it was Jeno. He had come again. Donghyuck was surprised he had, assuming he wouldn't come again and he had scared him off but it seemed quite the opposite. Jeno came baring armfuls of sweets, grinning. He let them drop to the ground, dirtying the packaging in the process, and sat down next to Donghyuck as he had yesterday. 

"Hi Donghyuck, i was hoping you'd be here today! I bought us some snacks and," he started, digging his hand into his pocket and searching around, "i brought some matches! I thought we could make a fire, it got a bit cold last night. What do you think?" He said, cheerily, thrusting the small box of matches from his pocket towards Donghyuck. 

Although he didn't know how it'd work, Donghyuck felt obliged to agree. He, too, often found it was cold down here but he had never thought of lighting the fire and, now it had been suggested, wished he had thought of it before. He nodded in agreement to Jeno and watched as he struck the match carefully and attempted to light up a piece of paper that had been littered somewhere. It set on fire instantly and Donghyuck watched as he threw it onto a little pile of logs he hadn't noticed before. It worked and they had created the fire.

The warmth and colours captivated the two boys who stared in complete awe at the flames as they flickered before them. They watched as it collided with each other, the fire becoming bigger with each second. They felt the rush of heat as it did so, their bodies surrounded by the hot air that wrapped itself around them, almost as if it was a blanket. Normally, Donghyuck wouldn't have dared to sit this close to a pile of flaming logs but, for some reason, he felt safe and secure, almost. It was probably Jeno's presence and he wasn't denying it. He looked directly at the boy who smiled softly at him, motioning him to move closer so they could enjoy the fire together. Maybe this would be a night to remember for them both.

Exactly as the night before had gone, Donghyuck had rushed to get home after his alarm sounded, this time after he managed to hug Jeno and ask him to make sure he was there again tomorrow. 

*

It had been a few weeks since their first encounter and Donghyuck had never felt as close to someone as Jeno before. Not even his friends knew him as well as he assumed Jeno did. They had, per routine, met each other in the woods each night since they met each other but it had gotten different recently. Jeno offered to walk - or rather run - him home on numerous occasions and drop him outside, watching him slip inside his house carefully. This time, Donghyuck had bought some marshmallows with the hope of toasting them with Jeno in front of the fire they had decided to make every few days, as to not use up all the matches Jeno had acquired.

Tonight was different and Jeno wanted to have Donghyuck try lighting the fire but the prospect of this made the smaller boy nervous so Jeno had offered to guide his hands whilst doing so. He stood behind him, gripping each of his hands tightly and guiding his hands as the match was lit and the fire was created. Donghyuck could feel Jeno's breath against his neck and it sent a tingle throughout his body and made him smile. They sat down in their usual spots, a little bit closer than they had the night before, their bodies touching as if they were glued together. 

Donghyuck had moved slightly to grab some marshmallows that he brought and Jeno picked two clean sticks, handing one to Donghyuck who made a disgusted face at the prospect of using something from the floor. Without thinking, he put the marshmallows on the stick, much to Jeno's amusement and they both stuck them into the flames. Donghyuck looked down at the ground whilst he did his, his memory sparking a realisation as he saw the pile of clustered leaves on the floor and leant down to brush them away, revealing his and Jeno's names he had so carefully carved. He wondered how Jeno never found them but he nudged the other boy urgently, signalling him to look down at the carvings. He watched as a smile spread across Jeno's face and watched as he had grabbed a stick and carved a small heart between the two names, making Donghyuck blush slightly. 

They both simultaneously pulled their marshmallows out of the fire, allowing them to cool for a few seconds before eating them. The taste was extraordinary and they both smiled with delight at it, strings of marshmallow fluff sticking to their lips in a mess. They both looked at each other, giggling. Jeno moved his hand, tilting Donghyuck's chin up and planting a kiss on his lips, the sweet taste of marshmallows still lingering. 

If you go down into the woods today, 

Be sure of a big surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> This took me about 2/3 hours to write so i hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> twitter: @hyuckled


End file.
